


The Force Awakens- Raccolta di Drabble

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Missing Scene, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: Questa raccolta è ispirata alla Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta il 17. 12. 2016 dal forum Torre di Carta, alla quale partecipa.All'interno, troverete testi di circa 150 parole ispirati alle vicende narrate in The Force Awakens (anche se figureranno personaggi delle trilogie classiche).





	1. Jakku, verso mezzanotte

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Moment I Said It, Imogene Heap

“ _Now sleep, I promise, it'll all seem better somehow_  
_in time”_

 

_Questa notte, il deserto è gentile._  
È seduta sul pavimento dell’AT-AT: il metallo è caldo, la polvere scricchiola sotto le gambe.  
Non c’è vento, là fuori.   
Può sentirlo dall’odore del ferro: la giornata non è stata inclemente. La notte sarà mansueta. 

 

Ha raccolto le sue cose dentro una borsa di tela.   
Leia l’ha avvertita: “Fermarsi là con il Primo Ordine alle calcagna è un’imprudenza”.   
Tende le orecchie; il metallo si espande, rilasciando il tepore. 

Fuori, piccoli predatori scavano tane nella sabbia. 

Ogni tanto, le sembra di sentire passi di soldati che vengono a strapparla dal suo torpore.  
_Un’ultima volta- una soltanto_.

  
C’è una piccola luna, sopra di lei.  
Dormire un’ultima volta in quel candore, _solo per stanotte_.  
Bagnarsi nel silenzio, nell’innocenza, _per guarire_.  
Prima che torni domani.


	2. Star Destroyer, mezzanotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In the End, Linkin Park

_Time is a valuable thing_  
_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

 

 

Deserta: di notte, l’infermeria è il luogo più desolato dell’universo.  
Il suo letto è circondato da una tenda biancastra, montata su un bastone di ferro.  
Hanno spento le luci ma c’è ancora qualcosa di acceso, oltre la tenda.  
Il bianco è doloroso. La luce è dolorosa.  
_Spegnete tutto._

 

La nave sta solcando un banco di asteroidi; ogni tanto, il motore sembra ingolfarsi e qualcosa scricchiola sotto il pavimento.

La vibrazione fa oscillare la tenda e i suoi piccoli ganci di metallo.

Non c’è un millimetro della sua carne che non gli faccia male.  
Il bianco della tenda, il cigolare degli anelli, quella luce: tutto sollecita in lui un’infinita nausea. 

 

“Che ore sono?”

Il droide accanto a lui si attiva con un sibilo.  
“Mezzanotte, Lord Ren”.


	3. Base della Resistenza, poco dopo mezzanotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Comatose, Skillet

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_  
_Is waking to you_  


Non può essere più tardi di mezzanotte.  
Il visore che trasmette ininterrottamente i dati della sala centrale è spento.  
Il suo viso è là dentro, nel riflesso dei cristalli.  
Si guarda intorno, disorientata.  
_Sembrava così reale…_

La coperta è scivolata ai suoi piedi.  
Si china per raccoglierla; mentre si rialza, avverte una fitta alla schiena.

 

Per un attimo, prima di tornare a reclinarsi sulla poltrona, fissa lo schermo.  
_Stavo sognando_.  
_Stavo sognando di guardare nello schermo: ero quella di sempre._  
_La Leia di sempre, con quella ridicola pettinatura._

 _C’era anche lui, proprio qui. Com’era vicino._  
_C’eravamo tutti e due, sì. Guardavamo dentro lo schermo_.

  
Allunga la mano verso il quadrante.  
È scuro, ma anche nella penombra della stanza riesce a vedersi bene: sola, stanca.  
Piena di rughe.

 


	4. Star Destroyer, fra l'una e le due

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Why do you love me?, Garbage

_"I am rotten to my core if they're to be believed_  
_So what if I'm no baby bird hanging upon your every word?"_

 

 

 

Il terminale è acceso. Il datapad, aperto davanti a Hux.  
La luce del visore illumina solo quel tanto che basta a distinguere i contorni della scrivania.  
Dietro di lui c’è una finestra, l’unica cosa ampia in quella stanza.  
Ma è stato lui stesso a sceglierla: gli spazi ristretti lo aiutano a pensare.  
  
Resta molto, da fare.  
La sciagurata iniziativa di Ren necessita giustificazioni, agli occhi dell’apparato.  
Del resto, la distruzione delle basi ribelli porrà in secondo piano la perdita di una struttura operativa da milioni e milioni di crediti.

 

_Il Leader Snoke ha reagito esattamente come mi aspettavo._  
Una chioccia che richiude le ali sul suo pulcino.  
_Fintanto che non potrò farne a meno_ , pensa. 


	5. Base della Resistenza, tre di notte

_"Everyone's got their chains to break_  
_Holdin' you"_

 

  
_La casa è piccola come una conchiglia; la porta è arrotondata._  
_C’è un uomo sulla soglia._  
_Alza lo sguardo; dietro all’uomo, nel sole, c’è suo padre._  
_È avvolto in un caftano di tela color sabbia. Le maniche sono larghe. Sventolano._  
_Gli ha portato qualcosa._  
_Ma suo padre non gli sorride; i suoi occhi sono fissi sulla schiena dello straniero._  


_Sua madre è seduta con una ciotola fra le gambe; sta strizzando il riso._  
_Lui si volta a guardarla: gli occhi di sua madre, per un attimo, brillano._  
_È il sole, pensa._  
_Guarda suo padre e poi, ancora, sua madre. Anche lei ha gli occhi spenti, adesso._  
_L’uomo lo prende per il braccio e lo trascina via._

_Perché?_

 

\- Comunichi al Generale che il ragazzo, Finn, si è svegliato dal coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Best of You, Foo Fighters


	6. Base del Primo Ordine, l'alba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leave Me, Imagine Dragons

_Leave me, leave me, I'm shut it all down_  
_You've got a tendency to bring a man down_

 

 

 

L’acqua gocciola sul ventre. Scivola nel solco dell’inguine e si perde lungo le cosce.  
Il Capitano osserva i suoi lunghi piedi, divaricati sul fondo della doccia.

Le stille che cadono dall’erogatore percorrono circa due metri, per raggiungere lo scolo.  
_Per una goccia d’acqua, è un’altezza considerevole_.

 

Sospira, la fronte contro il muro ricoperto di condensa.  
Rabbrividisce.  


Le hanno raccontato di Lord Ren e di quel ribelle che si è introdotto nella base.  
Le hanno raccontato che è precipitato nel reattore.  
Un volo di centinaia e centinaia di metri, dritto nella camera di alimentazione del motore.  
Per un soldato dell’Impero, c’è di che essere soddisfatti.  
_Che ti succede, Phasma?_

 

Per una goccia, due metri sono un abisso. Un’infinità. Una caduta interminabile.

 


End file.
